It's Not Over
by MyNamesInvalid
Summary: The Super 8 gang finally managed to help send the alien home...but is that the end? The US air force are trying to ensure that no information about the aliens arrival is leaked, so must try to keep the gangs mouths shut not matter what. But an unexpected and familar face has a connection with the air force and will she help them get out of this mess? Preston/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Interview with Joe Lamb beginning at 7:52 p.m."

The alien had built its ship and set off on its journey to return home after years of being tortured by the U.S air force, but for the group of kids who saw the extra terrestrial, it was far from over. Joe sat in a room with white walls and floor, sitting on a cold metal chair in front of a table filled with papers and a recorder. He nervously sat with his head tilted down, avoiding eye contact with the man on the opposite side of the table. This man was well built and quite tall for his age, he had no hair but wore a green beret which clashed against his cold blue eyes. He had begun his interview with Joe and unfortunately for Joe, it wouldn't be their last meeting.

"What do you know about the aliens arrival here on Earth?" the man sharply said as he dragged a seat out and sat down on the other side of the table, Joe was still trying as hard as he could not to look directly at the man.

"I – I dunno." Joe stuttered, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh, but I think you DO know. Hm? Tell me Joe, I know you and your friends found the tapes that Dr. Woodward was hiding, I know you watched them and I know you know more than you're willing to tell." There was a pause; Joe glanced up catching the un-amused look on the man's face. It was true, Joe had found the tapes, they had watched them and he probably did know more than he wanted to. But still, he didn't know what to say. "I'll ask the question again, just in case it has slipped from your mind...what do you know about the aliens arrival here on earth?" the man leaned forward and glared as he repeated the question, he knew Joe was uncomfortable and that was brilliant for him. He loved making interrogations fearful and awkward. He enjoyed making them suffer.

"It crashed here."

"Good. That's good. See? We are getting somewhere now aren't we?" the man smiled at Joe, not in a joyful way, but in a mischievous and almost predatory like. Joe finally looked up and locked eyes with the man's harsh blue ones and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was escorted out of the room to a waiting room which was painted in equally dull colours. His father stood up and wandered over to his son, concerned about what went on in the interrogation room. Cary and Alice were sat down, both looking desperate for some sleep but their faces lit up when they saw their friend enter the waiting room.

"You ok?" Jackson Lamb asked as he held his sons shoulders and crouched down a little to be at his son's height.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Joe said, unconvincingly as his father guided him over to his friends. Alice was the first one to shoot out of her chair and wrap her arms a round Joe. He really needed that hug, and receiving it from Alice made it even better.

"How'd it go?" Cary nodded towards Joe, concerned like Alice was but was not going to give him a hug like Alice did. 'That would be weird' Cary thought in his head.

"It was...ok" Joe thought about what he was going to say, Cary and Alice had already had their interviews an hour or so earlier whilst Charles and Martin had been interviewed in the morning. Officer Lamb decided it would be fine to take the kids home now, it wasn't right that they had to stay any longer.

The man who had interviewed Joe and his friends was still not happy with the results of the interviews. He began pacing the room, trying to think if there was anyone else who knew anything at all. ANYTHING. He sighed as an officer entered the room with some files.

"Sergeant Waters?"

"Yes?" he sighed as he threw himself back into a seat, trying to think still, pressing his temples and throwing ideas around inside his head.

"Did you find any more information sir?" the officer said, he was small with brown hair and in his full uniform.

"No." Waters snapped and left a long pause before the officer was brave enough to say anything. As the officer opened his mouth, Waters interrupted him, "Tell me, is there anyone else who was involved? Is there someone missing? Like, another friend who was there?" he stood up and moved over to the officer, circling him, making the officer feel just as uncomfortable as Joe did during his painful interrogation.

"W- well, there was another boy in the urm fri-friendship group."

"WHO?" Waters roared, furious that no one had told him there was another one who was probably involved.

"Oh- urm his Name is Preston Jones – but he wasn't there when-"

"FIND HIM. GET HIM IN HERE." He interjected, not letting the officer finish his sentence; in fact he didn't even care what the officer had to say.

"But he wasn't that involved with the-"

"I. Don't. Care. GET HIM!" the officer scurried out and Waters began to mutter under his breath about how ignorant the officer was and how if he had his own way that lad would have been fired in no time because of it.

About an hour later, Preston found himself in the same position as Joe and his other friends. He sat in the room alone at first and looked around, trying to keep himself busy whilst inside his chest his heart was pounding, not as bad as during the catastrophic train crash but still quite fast. SLAM. The door was swung open and thrown shut as Sergeant Waters entered the room, looking in a rather pissed off mood. He pushed a button on the recorder.

"Interview with Preston Jones beginning at 9:22 p.m." Waters then looked directly at Preston, who immediately moved his eyes away to look at the files on the table; anything to avoid contact. Waters moved round and stood directly behind the 14 year old boy with dark hair and eyes. "I've not had a very good day, boy. So you are going to cooperate." He clutched Preston's shoulders and Preston's heart began to thump louder and faster. "What do you know about the alien's arrival here on Earth?" waters hissed in his ear and Preston tried to move away a little but couldn't from the (title) grasp.

"erm. I don't- I don't know sir."

"LIAR! LIKE YOUR FRIEND!" Waters shoved the boy forward who bashed his chest against the table directly in front of him.

"I'm not lying! I- I swear!"

"YOU WERE THERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS THAT NIGHT WERENT YOU? YOU BROKE INTO THE SCHOOL AND FOUND WOODWARDS TAPES!"

"NO! I- I wasn't there! I- I-"

"I -WHAT? SPIT IT OUT!" by this time Waters had moved to the opposite side of the table and smacked his fists against the table causing it to vibrate and Preston felt the force of the hit. The door swung open and both of them swung their heads to see who was at the door. Preston recognised the girl stood in the door way, it was the newbie at his school. She was chubby for her age with long light brown hair tied back, she was quite pale and had some spots and freckles on her face. She had big glasses which were blue and matched her eyes and she wore a Beatles shirt and shorts. 'What's SHE doing here?' Preston thought, but then his questions were answered.

"Dad?" she said, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Get out Layla. I'm busy. Can't you see?" he coldly said as his eyes then moved to look at Preston who was still staring at the door. Layla shook her head and moved further into the room. Her eyes darted between Preston and her dad, (title) Waters. "I'm at work. I am busy."

"I can hear you from outside. You're just yelling at him." She said calmly, Waters began to mutter under his breath again.

"I'm yelling at him because he's being ignorant."

"Is he?"

"YES!" he finally blew up. There was a silence and Layla moved closer to her dad, eyes locked onto him.

"Why?"

"This is official business, I can't –"

"You can't tell me." She sighed and looked away from her father, who stared back at her. "What if, for once, people aren't lying to you dad? What if they aren't being 'ignorant'?" Layla said softly, Waters was bubbling with rage inside but sighed and calmly said to Preston through gritted teeth the leave. Preston ran out of the room to his mother who sat waiting for him outside and said nothing throughout the car journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because I'm an absolute fail, I didn't know how to add any authors notes...so here my first one! This is my first fan fic to so PLEASE review, thanks already to Super8Cary who has reviewed here's chapter 3 and hopefully I will actually finish this story! Enjoy...**

"Wait. So you're telling me that newbie was there at your interview?" Cary questioned Preston as the whole group sat at the diner. On one side; Cary, martin and then Alice whilst on the other side of the booth sat Charles, Preston and then Joe.

"Yeah, Sergeant Waters is her dad."

"WHAT?" all the boys bar Preston said in unison, making Alice chuckle to herself.

"What? Layla the newbie? The one with the spots?" Martin asked, puzzled like everyone else

"The fat one?" Charles added

"Don't be harsh Charles! She not fat at all, she just a little more rounded than other girls. You can't talk anyway." Alice butted in, she admitted that Layla wasn't thin but it was fair to talk about her in that way when she couldn't even defend herself. Charles slumped down in his seat and looked out the window next to him.

"Ok, so she was there during your interview, what else happened?" Joe broke the awkward tension by continuing to quiz Preston.

"I dunno, she just like calmed the guy down and stopped him from totally blowing up at me and then convinced him to let me go."

"Really?" Joe raised his eyebrows,

"Yeah."

After a brief moment of everyone exchanging confused looks to each other, Charles finally spoke again.

"I think we should ask her a few questions."

"What? Why?" Preston looked nervous, he want fond of the idea to actually go speak to her about what happened last night.

"Ask her what she knows, what the US air force want from us, see if she can help us get out of this mess."

"For once I actually think you have a good idea" Cary nodded and smiled whilst Charles laughed sarcastically. The group decided that Alice would ask her if she wanted to help out with the new film they were working on, which was a sequel the 'the Case'. Charles reluctantly agreed so now they would be able to ask if she can help them with all this involvement with the air force.

It was Monday lunchtime and Alice wandered into the library in search of Layla. She never saw him in the hall eating lunch with everyone else so her best guess was here. Sat alone on a table in the far corner a girl with blue glasses to match her eyes, spots and light brown hair tied back sat with the book 'Clockwork orange' in her hand. Alice smiled and skipped over to her, sitting down on a chair next to her.

"Hey" Alice smiled again, immediately grabbing Layla's attention,

"Hi" she smiled back; Layla wasn't used to people talking to her as the 'newbie' as well as not being slim like all the other girls, but when someone spoke to her, she was happy to respond.

"I'm Alice, you're Layla right?" Alice held out her hand and Layla shook it, still smiling and pleased that someone was willing to talk to her.

"Yeah, that's me" she laughed a little and put down her book.

"Cool. Well, me and my friends are making this movie and we were wondering if you want to help out?" Alice said, trying to be as friendly as possible. Layla frowned, looked away and sighed.

"I'd love to but I can't act or anything."

"That doesn't matter! You could help with writing, filming or lights...or even makeup and sound!" Alice was desperately trying to get her involved, she could tell that Layla was quite shy so continued to be smiley and friendly with her.

"Urm...ok I guess. Sorry if I'm useless though." Layla looked back at Alice who was celebrating inside thinking 'our plan might actually work!'

"I'm sure you won't be. Plus not body is as bad as Joe at acting!" the pair giggled at Alice's comment. The pair agreed to meet up afterschool before finding the rest of her friends and then head to the park and start filming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haven't mentioned this yet but I DONT OWN SUPER 8, UNFORTUNATLEY IM NOT JJ ABRAMS! XD wish I was...oh but I won Layla and Sergeant Waters! Hers my next chapter, hope you like it! PLEASE REVEIW :'( I get lonely! Also, I'll be uploading another chapter 9hopefully) today or tomorrow and that will be the last one for two weeks! D: but do not fear! After my holidays, I'll be back and continue to write again enjoy...**

Layla stood waiting by the flag pole for Alice, she was incredibly nervous and could feel herself shaking. 'What if her friends hate me?' or 'what if I'm totally useless and mess everything up?' she kept thinking to herself and then she finally spotted Alice and knew she couldn't run away now.

"Hey" Alice smiled and the pair began walking slowly towards the park a few blocks away, where she agreed to meet everyone else. As the pair got closer to the park, Layla could see who was actually there. She recognised most of them from around school apart from maybe 2 of them. Cary was chasing Martin with a fire work, whilst a larger boy was yelling at them to stop whilst attempting to set a camera up at the same time. Joe was with a thin dark haired boy, she recognised him from the interrogation a few days ago, and were emptying bags of equipment such as a microphone, leads and all of Joes make up kit.

"HEY ALICE!" Cary yelled and everyone looked towards her and Layla smiling. The pair had finally reached everyone else and began introducing themselves.

"Hey guys, this is Layla." Alice pointed at her with a gesture of her hand and Layla smiled sheepishly and raised a hand to say 'hello' "this is Cary, Martin, Charles, Preston and Joe" as she said their names there were various 'heys' and 'how are you?' being said. They quickly began work and Layla got the job of holding the boom mic after gently refusing to act in the film.

After a few hours of filming the group finally decided to take a break, and now Charles decided it was their turn to interrogate Layla.

"So, your dads Sergeant Waters?" the group sat in a circle on the grass, Alice glaring at Charles as she sat down next to Layla,

"Urm, yeah." She looked away; partly ashamed of whom her dad was, especially as he was so aggressive towards Preston during his interrogation.

"Why is the air force still after us?" Charles asked as everyone else sat silently, staring at Layla.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to know anything. It's all confidential"

"Well, that helpful..." Charles rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, Alice giving him daggers.

"Its not her fault she doesn't know!" she snapped at Charles and then turned her head to face Layla with warm eyes. "Do you think you could help us out? We just want the air force to leave us alone; we kind of just want this all to be over." Alice pleaded and they all sat in silence as Layla nodded.

"I'll try to help, but I don't know how I can." She looked at everyone; this could be her chance to finally make some friends after living in Lillian for maybe a month now.

"Thanks Layla!" Alice grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, various other 'thank yous' were said from Cary, Joe, Preston and Martin but Charles stayed silent as he sulked a little. The group continued to chat about random topics such as how people are actually concerned about Cary and his obsession with 'blowing shit up' as well as the direction of the movie.

It hit 6 o'clock when the group decided to head home and they split of in different directions; Joe, Cary, Charles and Martin headed in one direction as Alice, Layla and Preston headed in the other. Layla loved being with these guys, they were down to earth and aside from quizzing her about he dad and the air force, she enjoyed talking to them.

"So Layla, did you have fun helping with this film?" Alice asked as she stood in-between Layla and Preston as they trekked home. Layla smiled,

"Yeah, it was great although I still don't think I'll act!" Layla smiled and the three laughed at her comment. They continued to walk down the street until the came to Alice's road,

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Alice waved as she said goodbye and headed down her road and towards her house. Preston and Layla continued to walk on in silence. It was quite awkward between them, neither knowing quite what to say until finally Preston sighed,

"Thank you for y'know the other day...in the interrogation." He rubbed his neck and looked away from her, Layla smiled

"I didn't really do anything but your welcome." She smiled at him and he caught her gaze, which hid behind her square glasses, and smiled back at her. The pair walked in silence again, until Layla let out a little laugh

"What?" Preston asked completely confused. 'Did I say something? What did I do?' he thought to himself and she turned to face him again

"Nothing"

"No! Tell me!" he pleaded, still curious and confused as to why she was laughing.

"I dunno, awkward silences make me laugh a little" she smiled and Preston found himself even more puzzled than before, this girl proved to be a lot more complicated than just the 'newbie' with a dad who's a Sergeant in the US air force! "Sorry if that seems, like, weird or whatever" she looked away sheepishly and pushed her glasses up her nose as they began to slide down her face.

"Err no. I don't think its weird, slightly confusing –yes, but not weird." He tried to make her feel a little more comfortable, he could tell she dint have much confidence in herself but neither did he in all honesty.

"Thanks" she looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled

"No problem" he smiled back and before they knew it, she was back at her house. They waved each other good bye and Layla skipped into the house, smiling. Today was, to her, a very good and successful day. 'Maybe I'm finally making friends' she thought to herself as she threw herself on the sofa by her 12 year old sister who looked at her with raised eyebrows but decided not to ask Layla why she was smiling so much.

Sergeant Waters finished reviewing the last interview he had with Joe Lamb. There was no way that he could have survived being attacked by the alien. 'Why didn't it kill him?..Why didn't it treat him like all the other stupid people it captured?' he thought to himself 'Joe Lamb is just a normal kid...the deputy's boy' and then Waters began to remember how that father of his couldn't keep his nose out of this business either. Picking up his biro pen, Waters scribbled down 'Deputy Lamb' in his note book and quickly underlined it with a few sharp strokes. He drew his attention back to the report so far for this investigation, flipped through it and analysing all the important details before wrote down what the next stage would be. Waters looked at his watch and decided to call it a day, ten minuets earlier than usual, and grabbed his coat and the file to head out of his office. As he passed the secretary at the main entrance he handed her the file,

"I want this Joe Lamb and Cary Murray brought back in here to be interviewed. They know more than the others and I want to know how much more" he demanded and the secretary quickly jotted down some notes, assuring him it would be arranged as soon as she could. Waters began to head towards the door before he spun on his heals and gave another instruction to the secretary "Oh, and get Deputy Lamb in. He tried to meddle with everything that went on. That family are messed up." Waters pointed a finger at the secretary as he emphasised the last sentence. Yet again he headed towards the glass door and left the building to begin his journey home.

He sat in frustration as he drove through the streets of Lillian; he needed to know how some kids could have found out all of this information when the US air force was so good at hiding things. That Woodward messed everything up and now sergeant waters had to try and fix it. It's a shame he had been "taken care off", other wise maybe he could have had a bit of fun getting information out of Woodward too. With a quick skid of the tyres, he pulled up into his drive way, plotting his next move with the Lamb family and the friend called Cary.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed and Layla continued to help the group with their film. Every day she felt more involved with them, even around school Charles would say 'hello' and have a quick conversation with her between lessons. Life in Lillian wasn't so bad after all. She'd grown a little more confident and after Alice advised her to, she began to let her long hair down; it suited her a lot more than it being tied back all the time, allowing her brown wavy hair to be seen. The group were sat in their usual booth at the diner with a chair pulled up at the end for Layla to sit on. Cary was throwing fries at Charles, Martin was laughing at the pair whilst Joe was busy staring into Alice's eyes, dazzled by her completely.

"So, Layla, you still don't want to act in the film?" Preston asked, even though they had been through this every day of filming, Layla didn't want to act as she didn't know how.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"That's a shame, Charles says there's another girl part and we don't have anyone to play it-"

"What did I say?" Charles blurted out, desperate to know why his name was mentioned.

"I was just saying how we have another girl part in the film, but we don't know who to ask." Preston explained to him, Charles nodded and began to lecture,

"Yeah, it would be totally mint if you'd do it. We need a better story line; we need more emotion and drama!" Cary sighed and put his face in his hands, bored already by Charles 'directorial' mind. Charles glared back at him and chomped on some fries as he then continued,

"That's why we didn't win last time; we didn't have enough tension and emotion between the characters!"

"I thought the emotion was fine!" added Martin, slightly hurt for some reason, after all he had enjoyed that moment where Alice said 'I love you' before the whole train crash had occurred. He slumped down in his seat and began to sulk whilst the others continued to try and convince Layla to act.

"Can I blow something up again this time?" Cary beamed, going off topic completely

"How the hell is that even relevant?" Charles leaned forward on the table, Cary's smile slowly fading.

"I think you should." Layla smiled, trying to turn the attention away from her having to participate in actually being on camera and everyone turned to look at her, Cary winked at her, smiling as he did so whilst everyone else looked a little confused.

"Layla says I should, she's smart so I will!" he smugly said, grateful of Layla's comment and already in his head, planning what explosives to use and which fireworks would create a good or colourful effect.

"I say this as a friend; your obsession with fireworks concerns me...and my mom." Preston raised an eyebrow at him and Layla smiled and let out a little laugh, setting Alice and Joe off to also giggle. Eventually, Layla gave in. She would be the wife's sister and would risk her life to save her sister and husband. 'Brilliant...' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Layla was ready. She had all her overnight gear stashed inside her backpack and stood by the window, waiting to see her dad depart from the drive way and off for his over night shift at the air base. Her dad didn't approve of her staying at someone else's house; he thought it was too unsafe especially in Lillian after the alien had come. 'sometime you just have to take a risk' Layla thought to herself, she had never had a sleep over before and never had a friend round to her house, not that she had many friend before she got involved with Alice and the rest of the group to make a film. She heard the engine on his Ford growl as the engine bust into life, he caught her in the window and waved to her and so she returned the gesture. As soon as she was certain that he was at least a block away she headed down stairs, where her younger sister sat in the lounge watching TV.

"You sure you're going to be OK tonight?" Layla asked, her sister was sonly a year younger so she could take care of herself being a teenager, technically.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Remember to be back before 7 though." She turned her head slightly to project her voice to Layla but her eyes remained glued to the TV screen. Layla nodded and headed towards the door but noticed something on the table beside the door. It was an envelope labelled 'TOP SECRET' in bold red letter and addressed to her dad. 'Could it be about the guys?' she wondered. Layla looked to see if her sister was still distracted before opening the envelope extremely carefully, looking inside to see its content. It was about her friends. Her eyes opened wide as she carefully memorised what was on the paper. Quickly she placed the contents back into the envelope and sealed it again before headed out the door, jumped on her bike and headed to Alice's house.

It took Layla 10 minuets to get to her house and it was already 8:15pm, almost immediately, Alice opened the door.

2Hey" she smiled, taking a step back to let her inside. The pair ran up to Alice's room which was painted a baby blue and had posters of bands like: The Knack, The Who and Cream. On the floor a mattress was already laid out for Layla to sleep on and on Alice's bed lay bags of sweets and popcorn. After channel surfing for a few minuets, they eventually found a channel showing the film 'Wicker Man' and the pair managed to sit through the whole film, even when the police officer was burnt alive. As soon as it finished, Layla opened her mouth,

"How pleasant..." Layla then turned to Alice who equally looked a bit freaked out but then as they looked at each other...they burst out laughing.

"y'know, I'm so grateful that you guys have let me into your group" Layla smiled after their laughing fit. Alice smiled back at her,

"I'm glad you agreed to do the film!"

"I found out a bit more info on why the air force are so interested in you guys" she frowned a little as she told Alice who immediately widened her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment and Layla continued. "They want to make sure no information about the whole idea of the alien crashing on earth and being captured and basically tortured is released. They want to make sure you don't say anything at all and are hoping to try and find a way to erase the memory of the whole train crash and Dr Woodward's films." She began to feel guilty about betraying her father in a way, but these were her friends and they needed to know the truth about what was going on in the US air force. There was more but I dint get a change to memorise it all." Layla added as she took her glasses off, placing them on the floor next to her 'bed'. Alice came and sat next to her, giving her a small smile

"Thanks." She said as she gave Layla a hug. It was an insane thought for her but Layla finally felt like she had a best friend. She retuned the hug and Alice decided to quickly change subject as Layla looked uncomfortable about the topic. "y'know, you look really pretty without your glasses" she smiled to Layla who laughed

"It's a shame I can't see without them!" the pair both giggled and then the gossiping began,

"So what do you think of Joe?" Alice asked Layla who gave her a sly smile and replied,

"I think he's nice but I wouldn't go out with him or anything, you on the other hand-"Alice burst out with a nervous laughter cutting her off mid sentence, "oh you totally can tell you like each other!"

"Really?" Alice sheepishly asked and Layla gave her a nod, "well, after the alien incident I thought we'd get together but he hasn't said much since, I dunno..."

"Why do you ask him?" Layla said as she then began to finish off the popcorn from the movie, Alice thought about it and decided it might be a good idea, 'what's the worst that could happen?' she thought

"Yeah, I think I might. You're pretty good with advice" she smiled to Layla who puffed out her chest dramatically and proudly

"I know!" she said as she did so, making Alice laugh on purpose. Layla was beginning to be more confident around them now, she 'can't stay shy around Alice and the group forever' she thought now and continued with the gossip.

"So, anyone you like?" Alice gave her a small nudge with her elbow and Layla immediately blushed. Now she was becoming more involved with the group, she found herself talking to Preston A LOT more. He was smart and sweet but could be a little sarcastic. She didn't mind and finally confessed,

"Well, I think I like Preston." Layla whispered and it almost felt right to be able to say it. She did like him and Alice beamed and suddenly got a little giddy

"You two should get together! Preston needs to get a girl and I think you guys would be cute" Alice smiled a little more whilst Layla blushed an even darker shade of red, trying as hard as she could not to show she was a little embarrassed. They continued to talk about the guys and the film, soon enough the pair finally drifted asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A muffled alarm rang from Layla's bag, she woke up and groggily sat up and pulled her bag closer to her. She finally remembered why she had brought an alarm clock; her dad would be home in 20 minuets. Her eyes widened and she heard Alice moan and eventually pull the covers away from her face.

"Why do you have an alarm set so early?" Alice huffed as she sat up straight to see her friend already pulling on her jeans and hoodie over her pyjamas.

"My dad will be home soon, he doesn't know I'm here"

"What? Why?" she livened up a little and got out of her bed to help Layla pack her things away,

"He doesn't like me going on sleepovers or anything, he says it unsafe and doesn't trust us when he's not there to leave the house." Layla explained as she then swung her bag on her shoulders; Alice nodded and showed her the way out, agreeing to meet up with her and the guys later that day. Layla hopped on her bike and waved goodbye to Alice, before cycling as fast as she could, back to her house.

"Mr. Lamb, I'm trying to understand your…motives for your attempts to intervene with Government business. Enlighten me, at which moment did you begin to get suspicious?" Sergeant Waters began this interrogation in a sly and calm way. He found himself again in that cold white room with a new face to question.

"I don't se why that would be relevant, I'm deputy of Lillian and it's my job to act on my suspicions especially when people of this town may be endangered." Deputy Lamb also stayed firm but calm. After all, he'd already been to the air base and held a prisoner there; he knew what they would be expecting. Waters cleared his throat as he glared at the man who sat opposite him.

"Your son also had a pretty heavy involvement with this didn't he? I think you best lose that tone Deputy Lamb, otherwise I won't be so calm when it comes to interrogating your son"

"Don't you dare"

"I know all about how his _mommy _died. I know you two don't have the greatest relationship and I know you tried to sign him up to a base ball camp, I have the forms you submitted right here." Sergeant Waters finished, happy with his work as the room fell silent. Deputy Lamb's heart sank and he began to think.

"What do you want to know?" Lamb said softly, holding back the anger inside him. Waters smiled and began to ask him a few questions. An hour or so passed, Waters took down notes and pushed a button on the intercom which sat next to the tape recorder.

"Send it in." Sergeant Waters smiled cunningly as a man in a white lab coat wheeled in some sort of machine. It didn't even look possible, but before Deputy Lamb could say anything, he was being strapped to the metal chair he sat on and hooked up to the machine, a thin sharp needle piecing into his main vein on his left arm. "You don't have to worry now, Mr. Lamb. All of this trouble with the 'alien' and the air force will behind you now." As Waters said this, a blue liquid flowed down some tubes and eventually into the needle to be injected into Lamb's arm. Deputy Lamb's eyes widened and he went pale before blacking out completely.

**A/N: This is where I'll leave you I think ;) I've finished typing up another chapter ready to upload straight away for when I return from holiday! Hope you guys all like where this story is going and please review! I don't own Super 8, hence why this is on FAN FICTION dot net…I own Layla and Sergeant Waters.**


	6. Chapter 6

"CARY GET THE FILM IN THE CAMERA, FOR GODS SAKE!"

" .IM TRYING!" Cary yelled back, everyone was running around frantically in the alley way by the diner getting the equipment set up, make up done and costumes on to film the next scene but of course, Charles spotted something that would gain the "production value"…

It would be Layla's first time on camera too and it would be the scene where she risks her life and gets transformed into a zombie but a black van would be passing by any minuet and it would be perfect to use as a transition shot of Layla before zombie mode to Layla after she had be transformed. After the rush, everything was set up ready,

"3…2…" Charles then mouthed the number one and the camera began rolling.

BANG.

It only took one try to barge the front door of the Lamb's residence open. Sergeant Waters decided he would complete this task alone; he had to find anything that might remind Deputy Lamb of the alien and destroy it. If he didn't the memories might come flooding back and Waters efforts to make sure no one remembered would be pointless. He wandered thought the living room, checking every draw and cupboard but nothing of interest was there. It took him only 15 minuets to cover the whole of the ground floor, including bins, 'you never know what people throw away' he thought to himself and later regretting that thought. Waters made his way upstairs, He walked slowly and listened to every creak the steps made before he reached the top and began to check the bedrooms.

He pushed the door to Joe's room open and walked inside. The room was pretty messy and there was a desk with lots of painting equipment and models of different thing like monsters and locomotives. He continued to make his way around the room, pulling out draws and checking the contents and then he kicked over a projector with film on it. It switched on instantly and the tape began rolling, the film they made last year. It was the scene with Martin and Alice outside the train station, Sergeant waters rolled his eyes, picked it up and tried to turn the projector off.

"GUYS WATCH OUT"

"JOE WHAT THE…"

The Sergeant's attention was captured. He watched the projection against the white screen, which stood in front of him, with wide eyes as train cars collided and bust into bright yellow and orange flames. The sound of crashing metal and booms of explosions rung out through the small speakers on the side and all that could be seen was a giant black cloud and a few flashes. Everything on screen began to settle down and Waters saw the wreck.

BOOM.

The train car shook.

BOOM.

And again.

BANG.

A giant piece of metal flew into the sky and off of the cameras shot to reveal it.

The alien.

After another long day of filming and fun, they all decided to call it a day.

"Guys, that was mint! Thank god that there was a van passing! Once it's edited it will look MINT!" Charles walked with his bike proudly as the left the alley way.

"Yeah, I hope my acting was ok though, I don't want it to ruin your film Charles" Layla sheepishly said, almost guilty for her acting skills.

"You didn't I don't think. I thought you were pretty good.2" Preston smiled at her as he walked beside Layla. Alice then shot a knowing smile to Layla, who rolled her eyes and laughed, the two girls giggling to each other as all the boys had a look of confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Cary bravely asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer. The girls began to laugh even more and Martin shook his head before splitting off from the group and heading home. Soon enough, it was only Alice, Preston and Layla walking home again and they were very near Alice's house.

"Well, I'll be splitting off in a bit so I'll see you guys later, call me later Layla!" Alice nudged Layla and Layla went red. Preston narrowed his eyes and then said goodbye to Alice. The pair continued to talk about the film, school, friends and laugh until they came to Layla's house. The car wasn't in the drive so her dad must be working late again.

"This is me." She said as she stopped and faced Preston. He smiled and then replied

"So it is."

After a brief moment of silence, Layla summoned up some courage that she never knew she had,

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?" she bit her lip, hoping he'd say yes and not feel awkward about it just being them, without the rest of the group. He looked up and though about it before nodding, the pair headed inside and climbed up the stairs to Layla's room. One wall held posters and certificates whilst the others were almost bare apart from a few photos which hung on the cream coloured walls. Immediately, Preston's attention was drawn to a certificate Layla received from math camp.

"Oh my god. You went to math camp too?" His face lit up and Layla shyly nodded before sitting cross legged on her bed. Preston gave a small smile before sitting next to her. Sure, she wasn't skinny and yes she didn't have perfectly clear skin but she was nice. He liked the fact she was smart and not some ditzy blonde, Preston felt that he could actually have a decent conversation with her. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah I loved it; I think I learned a lot from it too. How about you?" she began to feel incredibly shy again, but still tried to look at him and his brown eyes.

"Yup, I dint have to do gym or anything so I was happy" Preston smiled and Layla laughed. She pushed her glasses up her face and placed a lose hair behind her ears. She looked up and their eyes immediately locked. Preston was still smiling, causing her to smile in return, like a reflex. Slowly they both leaned forward, her fingers finding his and tangling together. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. 'This is it' Layla thought as he heart began to jump with excitement and then she pressed her lips against his.

Immediately she felt him pull away, his face bright red. Her heart sank and inside she burned with upset.

"I….I gotta go…" Preston jumped off the bed and quickly scrambled out of the door. Layla felt a tear run down her face as she began to hate herself and fill with regret for what happened. 'Well done Layla, you managed to fuck everything up' she muttered to herself as she fell face first into her pillow and cried.

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! I hope you liked this next chapter, although I am quite cruel…**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I want to shout out to my second reviewer now CaryLuver, who I think was an anonymous one? Thanks any way! Of course a giant thanks to Super8Cary for her continuous support and being one of my only reviewers XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god, you're such a dumbass!" Charles told Preston as they sat in their regular booth at their usual diner.

"Well, I didn't know what to do!"

"So you freaked out?" Cary added, stealing some of Charles' fries.

"Yeah, you guys know I've never..y'know..."

"At this point in time I'm gonna say no, we don't know" Martin leaned closer to Preston from the opposite side of the table; Cary, Joe and Charles all doing the same.

"You know...like kissed a girl and all that..." Preston's face went bright red and began to try and lower his gaze, embarrassed.

Cary burst out laughing.

"C'mon Cary, don't laugh!" Joe said in his usual soft tone and he then turned back to his dark haired friend. "Don't worry about it, at least now you can say you have-"

"For like, one second" Charles interjected, continuing to chomp on his fries. Eventually, Cary calmed down from his laughing fit to join in on giving their friend some advice or just a lot of questioning.

"So, do you like her?" Martin asked, raising one eyebrow and immediately all the boys fell silent to hear his answer.

"Who?" Preston asked nervously, really wanting to avoid the subject all together.

"Oh don't play dumb man!" Charles rolled his eyes and repeated the question Martin had asked.

"I...I don't know...I mean..." he began to stutter, nervous and partly scared to actually answer such an awkward question. Preston sighed. "Yeah..."

"I knew it!" the boys looked up to see Alice stood at the end of the booth with a smile like a Cheshire cat on her face. The boys shuffled up and gave her some room to sit down, they continued to talk like this for hours until it turned 6 o clock and they had to scatter and head home.

Sergeant Waters was sat in his office, watching the projection of the film he had found in Joe's room repeatedly, rewinding the same scene over and over; the scene where the train crashed. He didn't hear an officer walk through the door and place a number of files on his desk.

"Sergeant?" he asked, unsure of what Waters was doing at all. Waters didn't move, his eyes fixated on the projection and his mind elsewhere. "Sergeant Waters?" He said a little louder but still no response. The officer coughed loudly, like he was clearing his throat, dragging Waters back into reality. Waters looked sharply at the officer and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"I've just updated some of the files on Deputy Lamb. I included all the details about the erm..."

"Transformation?" Waters helped him find the right words to describe erasing the man's memory.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you'd like doing sir?" the officer asked, placing his hands behind his back and standing straight, like he should have done already.

"Actually..." Waters began; he then looked at the projection again for a moment of two, seeing all the kids acting in a different scene now. "Yes, there is... Here's what I want you to do."

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter more coming soon! Seriously guys, please review! PLEASE! Also, could you guys check out my deviant art site? . if you have an account, watch me and I'll happily watch you back!**


	8. Chapter 8

BANG! SNAP! CRACKLE!

Yet again Cary had set off some fireworks, beaming a mischievous grin as he was proud of the result.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Charles face burned red as he grew frustrated with Cary, who smiled even more and put his hands in the air after sliding his Zippo lighter back into his pocket. Charles was trying to set up the camera but was startled by the explosions his small blonde haired friends had created. Today, they group of friends were filming up on a hill, trying to capture a more 'natural looking scene', as Charles put it. However, the mood wasn't as relaxed and fun as it usually was; Preston doing all he could to avoid Layla but she was pretty much hiding her head too. Surprisingly, it was Martin who was the first to notice this and without any thought to it, he opened his mouth

"Are you two trying to avoid each other?" Martin pointed at them both with a rather confused expression on his face. The pair immediately flushed a red colour and everyone else stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Preston began to stutter and Cary burst into laughter, directing all the attention on him.

Private Jones was hired by Sergeant Waters just yesterday, after he had given him the files on Deputy Lambs 'transformation'. Jones sat in his black BMW watching the group of young teenagers messing around up on a hill. His eyes widened when he saw the girl with glasses and dark hair holding a boom mike and smiling whilst two of the boys continued to argue with each other, he recognised them as Cary and Charles, but the girl... he knew her from somewhere else, not the files he continuously had to check and update with information. He pulled his mobile from out of his pocket and called his boss. After several tones, Waters answered.

"Hello sir...yes, I found them...no nothing too suspicious, however there is something you might want to see...I'll see you soon...goodbye." then there was a long dial tone. Private Jones began to wait.

"NOT LIKE THAT MARTIN!" this was the 5th time they took this shot and Charles was still not happy. Martin rolled his eyes in response to the director nagging at him to have more emotion in his voice when delivering the lines, whilst Cary giggled finding the whole thing pretty hilarious. Joe was putting Alice's make up on, getting ready for the next scene they'd be filming, if they ever got round to it... "You're supposed to be angry!" Charles slapped the script as he said so,

"Don't worry...I'M BLODDY FURIOUS!" the whole group spun round to see Sergeant Waters and Private Jones stood right behind them. They all froze, mouths hanging open. Waters shot his gaze to his daughter, Layla with eyes that showed his hurt and how he felt so betrayed. "Get in the car, we'll have words later."

"But I-"

"I SAID GET IN THE CAR!" Waters spat as he pointed at her, Layla dropped her head and place the boom mike on the ground. She gave Preston a small smile and mimed 'sorry' to Charles. She plodded down the hill with her father and Private Jones stayed behind to talk to the group of friends. He began,

"It would be wise if you stayed away from Sergeant Waters's daughter from now on. I doubt that it would make anything easier for you all, especially when you're still under the air forces' watch for suspicious behaviour." He then turned and followed the Sergeant and his daughter down the hill and into the black car. They drove off quickly but smoothly whilst Charles, Cary, Joe, Alice, Preston and Martin stood in silence, looking between each other and unsure on what to say.

Although the car journey was an awkward and tense silence, the atmosphere in Layla's house was quite different. It was still tense, but not awkward and definitely not silent.

"What the hell did I just see?!" Waters smirked at Layla as she turned to face him when the immediately stepped into the house. They were stood in the cream coloured hall, Waters hands clenched in a fist. Layla stood silent.

"What was that?! You were with _them, _why the fuck were you there?!" his face grew red and the veins in his neck begun to stand out. Layla shed a tear and looked back at him for the first time since leaving the hill.

"They're my friends."

"FREINDS?" he scoffed "No, THEY ARE NOT."

"YES THEY ARE! THEY ARE AXTUALLY NICE TO ME! THEY ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO'VE WANTED TO KNOW ME SINCE WE MOVED HERE!2 She yelled back, almost instantly regretting it. Waters was stunned by it, he had a look of confusio0n and he shook his head.

"What has happened to you?! Before them YOU HAD RESPECT FOR ME!" He raised his voice at the end to make a point but Layla began to sob more,

"I do resp-"

"No. I don't want to bloody well hear it!" He stormed past her and into the kitchen, Layla felt like she was frozen to that one spot in the hall as she removed her glasses to wipe her face. "You can't be trusted. You don't respect me or my work. We're not here to 'make friends', we are here because of me! You aren't leaving this house. Not until my work is over."Layla heard him yell from the kitchen, her younger sister, Alexa began to tip toe down the sirs to see what was going on. She saw Layla in tears and immediately ran down to give her a hug. "Alexa." He father left the kitchen and came cack into the hall and saw the two sisters together. "This applies to you too. I don't know who you might be 'hanging out with'" he had a beer bottle in his hand now and his face looked like he himself might have been crying. Waters then grabbed some files and his car keys. "I'm going back to work. I'm locking to door. I'll see you later."

And then Sergeant Waters was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel that I had a flaw with my original plan for this story as I don't explain some things that are in this. So, all loose ends will be tied as I'll finish the story after my original ending to develop it further! Also, I still don't own Super 8 and unfortunately never will blah blah blah...ENJOY!**

"My dad didn't remember why I had to go back for another meeting at the air base." Joe told Cary and Alice as they sat waiting in the usual booth at the usual diner for the other three friends.

"What'd you mean?" Cary asked confused as he was fiddling with his lighter, a nervous thing he was sure of.

"He didn't remember about how I have to go to the air base for all the interrogations. He was really angry and wanted to know what I'd done. He didn't believe me when I explained about what happened last year and he began demanding to know what was going on to the woman at the reception desk." Joe held his head down, still very confused about what had happened this morning.

"So, he doesn't remember how everything went missing? Even like the Sherriff? And your dog?" Alice was concerned for Joe; she had so many questions too. Joe just shook his head. Alice sighed and Cary spotting Charles out of the window.

"Tubby's here." Cary said as he put his lighter back in his pocket and tried to lighten up the atmosphere between the friends.

"What's up with you lot? You look miserable as." Charles sat next to Joe and nudged him to move up, creating room for the others. Once Martin and Preston had finally arrived and they had all ordered something to eat and drink, Cary decided to bring up Joe's topic again.

"Joe's dad has forgotten all about what happened last year." Cary then slurped on some Pepsi and steal Charles fries, again.

"What?" Martin then looked at Joe, who nodded in agreement to what Cary had said.

"He didn't know why I had to go to the air base-"

"And was real pissed off with him too" Cary interrupted Joe, trying to take over the story telling.

"How?" Preston raised an eyebrow and no one responded until finally Joe spoke up.

"I don't know. He just...doesn't know anything about it anymore; he thinks I'm making it all up." Joe sighed and rested his head on his folded arms on the table. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. That's when Alice shot her head up.

"Oh my god." The others immediately looked at her. "Layla slept at mine like a week or so ago. She found out more information about what the air force are doing. She said how they want to make sure no information is leaked. Oh...I mean, oh my god. I think she said something about finding a way to erase memories."

"Bullshit!" Charles snapped, crossing his arms in disbelief. Alice glared at him, causing him to immediately unfold his arms and nervously have some more fries. Alice admitted to not knowing much about it other than that, then the group began to conspire and think about ways they could see Layla again, not just to find out more about the air forces' plans but to see their friend again.

"Doesn't she need to have a baby sitter now?" Martin said, Alice correcting him by telling him how she hasn't got one yet but the sitter starts tomorrow, up until then Layla and her sister have been locked inside. Cary, naturally, made a joke about how it was like a prison, lightening up the mood for everyone.

"I think I have an idea." Preston said, slightly uneasy about his plan. "Why don't we swap the baby sitter? So we can see her and it being cool with who ever we use instead?" they all agreed with the idea until Charles found a flaw in the plan,

"Yeah but who'd do it?"

"No way." Jen said as she crossed her arms. The gang had trekked all the way from the diner to Charles' house, just to ask his older sister to help with their little plan. Charles rolled his eyes and sighed loudly,

"C'mon! Why not?!"

"Because the last time I helped you and your friends, I ended up having to flirt with some weirdo." She pointed out as she then continued to look through her wardrobe, throwing clothes onto the floor if she didn't think they would be right to wear.

"He wasn't _that_ bad" Charles sulked as his plonked himself on the bed next to Joe. The others were still stood up, feeling quite awkward. Jen spun on her heals to face her little brother

"Wasn't he the same guy who asked if you wanted to buy some drugs?" she snapped, knowing she had made a very good point. Charles didn't reply but lowered his head slightly, knowing Jen was right.

"Why are you throwing clothes on the floor again?" Charles quickly tried to change the subject after being owned by his sister.

"I have a party tonight, you gonna have to watch the little ones when mum and dad go on their date tonight."

"No I don't! It's your turn!"

"So? I'll be home before they get back, they won't notice" she then purposely threw a dress at Charles, hitting him in his face. He clawed the dress off him and then he had a 'light bulb' moment.

"Ok, I'll do it tonight.

"great-"

"But" he interjected "You have to help us. Or, I'll tell mom all about your party and how you left us all alone and I'm only 14, so it's not really legal to leave me to look after a load of kids who are a lot younger than me." Charles grinned like a fox and Jen gave him a death glare, knowing that, this time, he had a point. She thought about it for a moment, turning back to her wardrobe and finally finding the right blouse to match her shorts.

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY! Another chapter ready for you guys to read PLEASE REVWIEW GUYS! I don't know how many of you are enjoying this story or whatever...it makes me frown but on a real authors note, this chapter, i hope, will be to your liking as its a bit more light hearted and there is a moment between two minor character that I hope you like too! I don't own Super 8, only the OC's ADIOS! **

After 15 minuets worth of squabbling, the gang finally decided who would be the one to call the baby sitting service in Lillian and cancel the girl who was meant to come and look after Layla and her sister. Cary.

"I'm always the one who does this..." Cary grumbled as he picked up the phone and began to dial the number. Everyone else remained silent.

Beep beep...beep beep...Finally, someone answered.

"Oh urm Hi this is Sergeant Waters" Cary began, using his best 'manly' and low voice "Yes, I wish to cancel the baby sitter I hired for this evening...you want my _first _name?!" Cary suddenly widened his eyes as he held the phone away from his head, he panicked and so did the others.

"Shit! What's his first name?!" Charles' face grew red, they were going to get caught if they didn't get this. They all turned to Alice, who was concentrating very hard in an attempt to remember her friend's dad's name.

"I...I think its either Dylan or Daniel...I don't remember..." she said, shaking her head and Charles sighed loudly.

"Mr Waters?" a voice said from the phone,

"Sergeant Waters, that is!" Cary snapped, attempting to be like the grumpy grey haired man, making everyone giggle except Charles who was freaking out. "Daniel Waters..."

"Sorry we don't have a Daniel Waters on the system..."

"I said Dylan!" Cray quickly changed his mind, slipping out of the deep voice accidently, causing everyone to cringe.

Layla sat on the sofa with her sister, Alexa, waiting for the baby sitter to arrive. Sergeant Waters was looking in the mirror above the fire place adjusting his tie.

"You better behave whilst I'm gone." He said as he finally finished tweaking his uniform. He turned round to face to two girls sat on the brown sofa; Layla wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I trust this young person, who ever they may be, to look after you." He continued, he then purposely turned his gaze to the eldest daughter "I don't want you to abuse my trust in them by inviting any _friends_ over, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad" both of the girls muttered before he grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and sat in his arm chair. A few moments later the door bell finally chimed. Sergeant Waters went to answer the door but before leaving he softly told them "I'll see you at 11." before finally leaving. Both of the girls looked at each other, wondering who they were stuck with for the evening. The door clicked shut and the baby sitter finally entered the room.

She was slim and blonde with a rather bored expression on her face, she wore denim shorts and a flannel shirt buttoned up. She sighed

"Which one of you is Layla?" the sisters remained silent before Layla introduced them both. "Cool. Can I use your phone?" Layla showed he where it was, in the kitchen, and within 5 minuets with her calling, the doorbell rang again. The blonde girl who looked about 18 went to answer the door. There was a loud bang and a scream, Layla and Alexa exchanged puzzled looks.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL CARY?!" A voice Layla recognised immediately yelled out, she jumped up from the sofa and ran into the hall. Stood in the door way were he friends Alice, Preston, Joe, Charles, Martin and of course Cary.

"Hey Layla, just thought I'd enter with a bang" he winked at her as he held a lighter in his hand with the remains of a fire cracker on the porch floor. The gang all went into the living room and all raced to the sofas. Everyone managed to fit them self on apart from one...

"What the hell?!" Martin complained as he had to sit on the floor, everyone burst out laughing as they began to chat and mess around whilst Jen decided it would be best to chill out in the kitchen, Alexa joining her to have some girly chats.

Jen and Alexa sat at the breakfast table in the yellow kitchen away from all the chaos in the room next door. After a few moments of awkwardness, Jen got up to make her self a cup of coffee and as she did, she finally broke the silence.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" she said as she looked in the cupboards for the coffee and a mug. Alexa looked a bit dazed by the question but was happy enough to reply.

"No. I'm only 12." She said looking down at her hands, Jen had finally found the things she needed and begun to make her drink.

"Oh...at your age I had two..." Jen shrugged as she flicked the kettle on "You want a cup?" she turned to face Alexa who was playing with her dark platted hair, she shook her head and Jen turned back to making her drink.

"Ever had a boy friend before?"

"Not really..."

"Not really? I thought it'd be a yes or no question" Jen chuckled and Alexa did too, she then began to explain,

"Well, I went steady with a guy in my year but all we did was go to the cinema once. It was just like being friends really."

"Oh." Jen then brought her drink with her as she sat opposite the young girl at the breakfast table. "Got your eye on anyone?" she winked at Alexa who began to blush and shook her head again, they both began to giggle and Jen took a sip of her coffee before leaning in closer to whisper "want to know a few tips on how to get guys?" Jen raised an eye brown and Alexa paid close attention to the advice she was about to be given.

"Guys! There's something we still haven't done yet!" Alice beamed after they had just witnessed the funniest fight between Cary and Charles yet, Charles let Cary out of a head lock and they looked confused,

"What?" Joe replied as he smiled sweetly at her

"We haven't got a group picture yet" she smiled again; she began to rummage through her bag, looking for her camera. Charles went to fetch Jen to take the photo for them as everyone else got into position. She took the camera from Alice as they all posed for the photo. There was a sharp flash and the entire group complained about its brightness before Jen returned to her gossip with Alexa.

"I'll get this processed as soon as I can! But First I need to use up the rest of the film!" She smiled mischievously as they began to take funny photos, and some embarrassing ones, of each other.

The roar of an engine was heard coming from outside the house as lights shone through the thin curtains of the front door. Sergeant Waters had returned home.

"My dad's back!" Layla panicked as the group gathered up their belongings as fast as they could, running into the kitchen to leave through the back door. The front door clicked open and the kids weren't out the house yet and so Jen began to distract him as Alexa ran up to bed. Layla was downstairs making sure they got out the back door ok.

"Mr Waters" Jen welcomed the man as he put down his briefcase in the hall. She smiled and he returned the smile.

"Hello. How were they?"

"Absolute angels" she said unconvincingly, he looked at her in suspicion but nodded his head and shook it off,

"Good." Layla then left the kitchen and joined them in the hall, a glass of water in hand. "Why aren't you in bed?" he snapped and Layla calmly replied

"I was getting some water. Goodnight Jen, thanks for baby sitting us. Good night dad" she quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, she opened and looked out of her bedroom window to see them all outside waving to her, she waved back.

"HE FANCIES YOU!" Cary yelled out as he pointed to Preston, who quickly jumped on him to get him to shut up as the others laughed, they heard the front door open as Sergeant Waters flung the door open to see what the commotion was. They quickly ran off in different directions, not being caught by the Sergeants eye. Layla suddenly began questioning what had just happened in her mind, hoping it was true but feeling like she knew that it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

"Right... I'm sorry about that. I shall see you tomorrow night at 7pm...ok...goodbye" Sergeant Waters placed the black phone on his desk on its holder and sighed aloud. He couldn't' believe it. Yet again he had felt that his trust had been abused and now it was time to take action. That is after he had this 'meeting' with that pyromaniac boy. He looked at his watch and realised it was time to go and picked up his files to head towards the meeting room. The room with white walls, floor and those cold metal table and chairs. Admittedly, it was one of his favourite in the Lillian air base; it was uncomfortable to everyone but him. It made him feel fearless. He walked down the corridor until he finally made it to the room and saw that the dirty blonde haired boy was sat inside already with his assistant, Private Jones.

"Hello again, Cary." Sergeant Waters said as he sat opposite him at the harsh metal table. Cary looked up and smiled mischievously

"Hello...Dylan." He began to chuckle as Dylan Waters began to already become frustrated and angry.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Word gets around"

"It was from you little shits seeing my daughter wasn't it? I knew you lot were up to something last night and trust me I'll find out what the hell it was too..." Waters face growing red and his tone becoming much more unfriendly. Cary knew he had struck a nerve there and for once was a bit scared of this grumpy grey haired man.

"Why do you want me here again?" Cary asked looking around the room, seeing that there was still only the table and chairs in the room. Sergeant Waters smiled a fox's smile and turned to Private Jones, who was stood behind and to the right of Cary. Waters nodded to his assistant and Private Jones left the room. He continued to smile at Cary who gulped and grew suspicious of Waters actions. Private Jones wheeled in a contraption and before Cary knew it he was being strapped into his chair and hooked up to this machine by a few more men in uniform. Waters leaned in close and asked slowly and softly,

"The baby sitter for my daughter called me earlier asking if I required her service tonight after I had cancelled yesterday...but I didn't cancel, did I, Cary?"

Cary froze in fear of both Sergeant Waters and what he was being wired up to, flicking his gaze between the two. He didn't reply and Sergeant Waters ordered Private Jones to come to him to whisper something in his ear. The assistant left for a few minuets and then re entered with a bottle of a blue chemical. Water took it from him and stormed up to Cary, grabbing his face and forcing the liquid into his moth to then hold his mouth and nose closed. "Tell me everything you did last night you fucking brat" he gritted his teeth and waited for Cary to swallow. Cary panted and felt light headed and no longer knew what he was doing...or saying.

Sergeant Waters still wasn't done with him and finished off the job by switching on the machine and injecting his main vein in the left arm with another clear liquid, Cary letting out a yelp. He waited for exactly 10 minuets and unstrapped the boy from the chair and unhooked him from the machine. Waters sat opposite again and begun questioning the boy, who was now as pale as a ghost.

"Do you know where you are Cary?"

"No." He slowly and softly replied, as if all the life in him had been drained out and he only had little energy left to answer.

"What did you do with your friends last summer?"

"Not much."

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"No."

"Do you believe in aliens, Cary?" Waters smiled, Cary giving out a small laugh

"No one believes in that shit" he replied, Waters content with his work allowed him to leave.

Sergeant Waters then had the machine wheeled out as he retreated to his office again. Once he was there he sighed, knowing what he had to do now.

He too had to leave.

**A/N: Becuase i'm sure you all care about my authors notes anyway :') There will probably be two parts to this story. I'm mentioning this because there is only like a chapter or two before part one is over. If you are reading this for the Preston/OC stuff, sorry there isn't too mcu on it but I didn't really want it to be the main focus (although in the first part of this story it is really) and you might not be interested in the second half (although please still read it and review XD)**

**Thats all folks! haha **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just started sixth form so I've had a lot of work at the moment. So I hope you like this chapter, even if I don't think it's the best one I've wrote for this story but hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter as I kinda conclude part one and go into part tow? If you guys want more that is...**

"We're...what?" Layla was stunned by the information he father had told her. She was sat at the breakfast table with her sister, Alexa when Sergeant Waters told them.

"We are moving. You have 3 days to tidy your things; I even got some boxes from Wal-Mart."

"But- but why?!" Layla asked, she could feel a lump in her throat, she didn't want to leave now, she had friends and the film still had to be finished. "We only just got here! I mean, I've actually made friends I-"

"Yes" Waters interjected "and _they_ are part of the reason we have to move. If you didn't get involved with them, none of this would have happened and I could have just got on with my job!" Waters held his ground but let out a small sigh as he then turned towards the door. Alexa looked at Layla who hung her head low, hiding the fact she wanted to scream there and then. "I don't want to discuss this any further, I have been moved to a base in Chicago, I'm going for a drive." And with that Sergeant Waters left, no questions asked.

"Are you ok?" Alexa asked, she knew it was a stupid question but she still wanted to be concerned. Layla shook her head and sighed. Layla stood up and headed for the back door, "Layla? Where are you going?" Alexa followed her to see that she grabbed her bike from the shed and headed in the opposite direction to her father.

Layla could feel her face getting more scarlet by the second as she rode towards Alice's house, she would wipe a tear or two when she could but as soon as she arrived, she wasn't sure if she could hold it in. Alice opened the door and her smile dropped as she saw Layla's upset face.

"I'm moving." Layla said as soon as they reached Alice's room.

"What?"

"I- I'm moving, my dad told me to pack up. We only have 3 days" and with that the room suddenly fell silent. They both sat down on the bed as Alice tried to register the news.

"Have you told any of the guys?" Alice asked, sorrow in her voice and Layla just shook her head. Yet again there was a long pause. Alice too had something to tell Layla, something that happened last night whilst she was bat home with a baby sitter and the other went round to Charles' house for a 'film meeting'.

"Layla, you have to tell them too."

"I know."

"Also, something weird happened at the meeting last night." Layla shot her head up, a puzzled expression on her face as Alice continued. "It's to do with Cary. He's acting weird. Like, we were talking about the film and then Martin got us side tracked and we started talking about the alien and last year. It's like he didn't remember anything, he just asked us if we were high! I mean, he was THERE! He saw the thing! I was with him an-and Joe stopped it form like eating us!" Alice suddenly stopped before she became too worked up by the events form last night. Layla listened and then asked,

"Is it like with Joe's dad?" Alice nodded and they knew that the air base had something to do with this. But now Layla couldn't find out, he dad has just left his job to go somewhere else. The silence filled the room again but Layla remembered she had to get home before her Dad did. Alice promised to tell the guys for her whist she was busy packing.

"She's WHAT?!" Charles yelled as they sat in the usual booth in the usual diner, Alice repeating what she had just said, her ears ringing from how loud her friend was.

"But...she just got here!" Martin complained as the others all looked down...everyone that is, apart from Cary.

"Who's Layla?" he asked, completely confused by the situation.

"You are joking, aren't you?! Charles snapped at him, Cary showing no signs of trying to crack a joke or sarcasm. "What the HELL has got into you?!" Charles threw himself up, furious "You forgot about the god damn alien who could have _Killed_ you and NOW you've forgot about a friend!?" everyone remained silent as Joe put his hand on Charles' shoulder to get him to clam down and sit down. Cary gave him a scowl and began to sulk and look out of the window. He thought they were all insane and didn't understand why they were all so upset at him. 'Idiots' he thought to himself as they continued to talk about Layla and her moving.

Sergeant Harris was the new guy on the block. As Waters left, Harris took his place on the project to make sure no information about the events from last year was remembered or released. He was young, at least 32, with short brown hair and a well built body. He was certainly good looking, there was no doubt about it but beneath the face of an angle was a devil. He would act kind but knew that sometimes a calm head and mental torture would work a lot better then the hot head who had just been relocated the Chicago. He sat in his new office, going over the papers when his new assistant, Private Jones entered the room with a new file.

"Sir?"

"Yes Private?" Harris looked up to see him with a concerned look on his face.

"You might want to have a look at this report about the machine we are using." Jones brought the file to him and stood in front of the desk as Harris begun to study it. His eyes widened as he read the errors in the machine.

"Waters didn't know about this?" Harris snapped as Private Jones shook his head. Harris sighed.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us then."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for my absence! I've just started sixth from so the coursework has really been getting on top of me! I hope this chapter can make it up to you all **** This is the end of the first 'part' so to speak (yeah there will be more!) beware its pretty cutesy...hopefully the next one will be up soon, and it will be quite dark ;) mwahahaha! OH! Thnkas to Super8Cary, Loueh Tomlegenson, PrestonLuver and CaryLuver for your reviews! You make me smile!**

Layla sighed as she continued to put trinkets and possessions into cardboard boxes.

Tap.

She spun to face the window, but chose to then ignore it.

Tap.

Layla put down a snow globe onto her bed before she headed over to open the window. Looking down, she saw her clever friend, the one with dark hair and eyes with a rather slim build.

"Hey." He smiled and held something in his right hand, covered in coloured paper.

"One sec." Layla smiled back, closed the window, ran down stairs and out of the front door to meet him. There was a white van parked outside the house with men collecting furniture and boxes to put inside.

"So, this is it?" his eyes lowered and his heart sank a little. She looked down too, but then took his free hand. Preston didn't flinch but instead he smiled. "You only just got here, but it feels like you've been here for years. We'll all miss you y'know?"

"I'll miss you guys too." She then looked at his eyes in desperation "but I'll write and call an- and maybe visit if I can?" Layla chuckled and he smiled a bigger smile now.

"That'd be nice." Preston stared back at her eyes, a silence falling between them for a few seconds. He then flushed red and tightened his grip around her hand. "Can I tell you something?" He asked, Layla nodded and gave him a comforting grin. "I've...err... never kissed a...girl...before"

"oh." she said, nervous and anxious about where he was going with this "ok..."

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out before she could say anymore, he flinched at what he just said "I'm sorry, that was weird, never mind, erm that was awkward. Damn."

"Yes."

"What?" he stopped mumbling to himself about how much of an idiot he was being and shot his head up to look at her.

"Yeah. Now or never, right?" Layla took a step towards him; both their hearts raced as he placed a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in to press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his slid down to her waist as butterflies jumped around inside her stomach. He felt it too.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" they tore apart as Layla's father, Sergeant Waters stood in the front door way outraged at the sight in front of him, their heads shot to face him.

"Oh dear..." Preston muttered, Layla then turned to face him

"You better run!" she giggled and he then placed the object wrapped in paper into her hands.

"Form us lot" he winked and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sergeant Waters stormed out of the door and Preston took off towards his house. Layla blushed red and couldn't stop smiling. She felt a grip wrap around her arm as she was dragged back inside the house. Waters yelled at her but none of the words really registered in her mind as she could now only think about what just happened. She then ran up the stairs, not bothered about her dad's anger and shut the door of her bedroom, sliding down and sitting in front of it. She tore off the coloured paper and it revealed a wooden photo frame, in it holding the photo Jen took of the gang when Layla had to be baby sat. Layla smiled and felt a tear fall from her eye.

This was the happiest and saddest day of her life.


End file.
